1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic assembling apparatus wherein at least two different components are assembled in sequence onto an article at an assembling station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally in the prior art, a single type of component is assembled at each station on an assembly line for conveying an article to be assembled.
One type of prior art apparatus is disclosed in Kokai Publication No. Sho 54-47182 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application. In the device disclosed therein, an assembling jig is provided with a holding device for a component and a nut runner is movable between a supplying position on the side of the assembling station, that supplies the component and an assembling position on the assembling station side. The component may thus be supplied to the assembling jig at the supplying position, and may then be assembled into an article at the assembling position.
With the foregoing type of apparatus, however, there is a problem wherein the assembly line has to be provided with a large number of assembling stations, resulting in an increase in the length of the assembly line.
When assembling two or more kinds of components at a single assembling station, an assembling jig can be provided with plural holding devices. However, this type of apparatus cannot be used when two or more kinds of components cannot be assembled simultaneously in view of the direction of assembling thereof, the order of assembling or the like.